Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders
RONALD MCDONALD VS COLONEL SANDERS Cast ZombieLicker as Ronald McDonald Joey Hawins as Colonel Sanders AccordionChick as Wendy Brennan as Sonic Tot Pool as The Burger King MaNCHA as Little Caesar Lyrics INTENSE RAP BATTLES OF CRAZINESS! RONALD McDONALD VS COLONEL SANDERS BEGIN! Ronald McDonald: I’m Ronald, the MC Donald, here to serve this chicken! You’re old and creepy, but definitely not finger lickin’ So listen up you dumb shit, you could use a happy meal, My raps will rape you Sanders, how about a sacky meal? The only business you get comes from the niggas colonel Everything else you possess came straight from the urinal! I was assuming, but now I KNOW you can’t rap worth crap Order number fuck you! I hope you enjoy this big mac bitch slap! Col. Sanders: All this shit from a red and yellow Joker, down to the smile Or, you know, as I like to call you, the greasy fucking pedophile I may be from Kentucky, boy, but I’m not ignorant, not at all You Chik Fil A-hole, you can get down and suck my balls were you fired from a kids party ‘cause of a strong buzz? And no one is even sure what your products are made of If you were one of my dishes, you’d be the chicken, Extra Boneless Ordered up Extra Crispy with a side of you’re quite hopeless Ronald McDonald: How about I Strip you of all your chicken and leave you broke? From the glasses to the ‘stache, you’re nothing but a joke! Popcorn Chicken in your face motherfucker, ya know I’m shovin’ it I’m grilling you deep, bitch, and I’m Lovin’ It! Col. Sanders: I’m serving the original recipe, straight up with my disses Go fuck off to the playground, ya know where everyone pisses? With food so enticing, ain’t no need for me to be pricy And at least I don’t have the gall to make my chicken spicy Wendy: If you want to MESS WITH ME bastards, well now you both have lost, see? I’ve got quality raps so cold, you can call them Large Vanilla Frosties! You Kentucky Fried Cunt, quit trying to cover up your animal cruelty And stop clownin’ around Ronald, you wear twice as much makeup as me You’re all just trying to get up on my buns because you know I make it hot I’m the fast food queen, you’re as square as my patties, just in case that you forgot So these cocks got beef, and though you may be counting salaries You just can’t forget about causing the world’s obesity with calories Sonic Tot: Wendy’s the only bitch without a tater for her tots I promised myself I wouldn’t diss her, Pfft, guess not And there’s the clown with more slime than Nickelodeon! Also your fries are slicker than the lambo that I’m rollin’ in! Old timer, listen up, the future’s bout to speak Somebody’s gotta tell you this but your place fucking wreaks! Have a dynamite milkshake otherwise called a Sonic BLAST I’d love to stay and chat, but you see, I gotta go fast! Burger King: BOOM! If it isn’t the four edible heart-attacks! I’ll whip and whop all your asses, burning you till you’re black Whataburger I can serve and whataline I can spit and whatadiss I can shoot when I’m facing all you pricks! McDickhead, your burgers suck, just a sheet of muck! Wendy, you said it yourself, your buns are as flat as fuck You want to keep fighting, fine! Have it your way All you need to know is two letters, B K Little Caesar: Salve inimici, now bow down to the great Caesar Dishing up Hot-And-Ready disses like my Deep!Deep! pizza You’re all greasy fucking fatuus, but we all know who’s the best And it is not the King, bitch, go have a sausage fest! Sonic you’re so shitty we’ll call you Restaurant ‘06 And Wendy, cool off, and go suck Taco Bell’s dick Sanders is so small we could just call him “Chicken Little” And Donald’s food is so trashy, consider, say, the McGriddle! You know, it’s been a Three-Meat-Treat listening to you spit your shit but I’d rather eat Chicken McNuggets than continue with this! Oh, really, wanna sue me? Go and call up your lawyers Get ready to be served with pizza, only five fucking dollars! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! INTENSE RAP BATTLES OF CRAZINESS! SOUNDCLOUD LINK https://soundcloud.com/sethwizard/ronald-mcdonald-vs-colonel Chris Carbery's FANART HOW I MADE IT (BY USING PAINT.NET) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdMzqkpAsHI Who Won ? Ronald McDonald Colonel Sanders Wendy Sonic Tot Burger King Little Caeser